Sexto Irmão
*Império Galáctico *Inquisidores |mestres = *Darth Sidious *Darth Vader *O Grande Inquisidor |aprendizes = }} O Sexto Irmão era um membro dos Inquisidores. No ano seguinte ao fim das Guerras Clônicas, o Sexto Irmão e o resto dos Inquisidores caçaram crianças sensíveis à Força, e também todos os Jedi remanescentes da Ordem 66. Ele foi morto por Ahsoka Tano em Raada. Biografia Jedi caído O indivíduo que se tornou conhecido como Sexto Irmão era originalmente um membro da Ordem Jedi. Em algum momento depois que a República Galáctica foi reorganizada no Império Galáctico, foi induzido em uma agência imperial de assassinos sensíveis à Força, chamados Inquisidores, que foi encarregado de caçar e eliminar qualquer Jedi que tenha sobrevivido à Ordem 66. Para fazer isso, ele e seus colegas foram treinados pelo O Grande Inquisidor, mas logo ficaram sob o comando de Darth Vader quando Darth Sidious demonstrou pela primeira vez os Inquisidores para Vader, que continuou seu treinamento nos caminhos do lado sombrio da Força. Ao treinar com o Vader, o Sexto Irmão perdeu o antebraço esquerdo. Investigando sensíveis a Força O Sexto Irmão interceptou holos de vigilância e relatórios indicando que havia uma criança sensível à Força no planeta Thabeska. Ele foi ao mundo da Orla Exterior para investigar, mas não pôde localizar a criança. Enquanto estava em Thabeska, o Irmão recebeu uma mensagem de um comandante de distrito de baixo nível na lua de Raada. O relatório indicou que um ser sensível à Força, antigo o bastante para ter recebido o treinamento Jedi, estava ativo na lua remansavel. O Irmão então procedeu a fechar seu arquivo na criança em Thabeska e dirigir-se a Raada para investigar um possível Jedi. Caçando Ahsoka Tano O Sexto Irmão viajou para Raada para perseguir o Jedi sobrevivente na pequena lua agrícola. Ele aprendeu com Jenneth Pilar, um corretor de informação trabalhando com o Império na Lua, que um Jedi ou Padawan esteve envolvido em uma revolta pela comunidade agrícola local. Durante a revolta, a jovem trabalhadora agrícola Kaeden Larte foi capturada e torturada por informações. O irmão zombou das técnicas usadas em Larte, o que se mostrou ineficaz. Ele aprendeu que Kaeden foi então quebrado da base imperial por um ser sensível à força. O Irmão rastreou Kaeden e os outros trabalhadores da fazenda, que haviam escondido em um conjunto de cavernas de montanha não muito longe do assentamento. Kaeden entregou-se ao Inquisidor, mas seus amigos logo o atacaram. O Irmão desviou os parafusos explosivos disparados pelos fazendeiros, matando-os. Como uma demonstração de força, o Irmão jogou seu sabre de luz no fazendeiro Rodian, Kolvin, que foi cortado imediatamente pela metade. Para atrair o Jedi de volta a Raada, o irmão teve uma filmagem de si mesmo segurando prisioneiro Kaeden vazado. Ao vê-lo, Ahsoka Tano voltou a Raada, tendo providenciado a evacuação da população da lua. Ela estava no processo de construir um novo par de sabres de luz e ouviu os cristais kyber no sabre de luz de dupla lâmina do irmão cantar para ela. Durante sua batalha com o Irmão, Tano usou a Força para puxar os cristais de seu sabre de luz. O sabre de luz tornou-se instável e explodiu, matando o Sexto Irmão. Personalidade e traços O Sexto Irmão era uma espécie que nem Kaeden Larte nem Ahsoka Tano conseguiram identificar. Ele foi descrito como alto com a pele cinza, natural, com olhos azuis brilhantes, ombros largos e marcas uniformes similares a cicatriz nas bochechas, no nariz e no queixo. Como seus colegas Inquisidores, ele usava uma armadura preta e cinza blindado e carregava um sabre de luz giratório de dupla lâmina. Ele também usava um capacete com um escudo de explosão que poderia ser reduzido para proteger seu rosto. O Sexto Irmão demonstrou uma personalidade viciosa e implacável, sendo completamente confortável com a ideia de matar seres inocentes - até crianças - e detestando os aspectos de sua missão que o impediram de agir em tal assunto. Ele também era conhecido por ter saboreado a ideia de enfrentar presas mais desafiadoras e ter a concorrência de seus colegas inquisidores. Ele também era arrogante, afirmando ser "o futuro" e exibindo confiança excessiva durante sua luta com Ahsoka Tano, que finalmente levou à sua morte. Poderes e habilidades O Sexto Irmão mostrou muito pouco o caminho de seus poderes e habilidades durante sua busca por uma criança sensível à Força em Thabeska, bem como seu confronto com Ahsoka Tano. Tano descreveu-o como "sem finesse" e "dependendo principalmente da força bruta", além de ser aparentemente incapaz de lutar com o escudo do seu capacete. Apesar disso, ele era competente com o sabre de luz de um Inquisidor, podendo desviar os parafusos de blaster de volta aos acionadores e atirar o sabre para cortar Kolvin pela metade. Aparições *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Parte I'' *''Ahsoka'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Indivíduos de espécies não-identificadas Categoria:Inquisidores Categoria:Caçadores de Jedi Categoria:Machos